stokebynightfandomcom-20200216-history
October 2005
Media, Police, Street, Underworld So the Gambinos have finally gone, or at least it would seem that way. News that a major hit had taken place in the Gambinos heartland was greeted with equal delight and horror, for what is to stop The Sandernacht Group gaining a total dominance on the city’s streets now? A more pressing question is can The Constabulary use this window of opportunity to regain a foothold in the north of the city? Only time will tell; but the loss of the second biggest player on the streets of the city is sure to have an impact. Media, Police, Underworld Did you see the pictures of the mess left by whatever hit The Gambinos? The pub was nearly demolished and it looked as if a bomb had gone off. Funny thing though, there were no signs of secondary burning that you’d get from an explosive device so something else must be responsible. Of course, I did have pictures to prove this, but The Constabulary took them off me as part of their “investigations”. Legal, Police, Street, Underworld Whoever or whatever hit The Gambinos didn’t manage to finish the job off quite as thoroughly as they’d planned as reports that the fighting broke out onto the streets afterwards have begun to emerge. Fifteen people were killed at the original site of the attack, and a further nine as the fighting moved up into the Mow Cop area of the city. Although The Constabulary were quick to react to the trouble, they were unable to determine the identities of those involved in either side of the fight, and no further leads on the matter have since been forthcoming. Indeed, The Constabulary has not yet declared that the heads of The Gambinos are dead and have stated that they will not do so until evidence to the contrary is produced. Legal, Politics, Street Well, rumour has it that they’re all gone, but if you look hard enough you can still se The Gambinos on the streets, it’s just the big-wigs at the top of the tree that have fled. Looks like that deal to turn “States Evidence” didn’t go through after all, or that they thought that Sandernacht would get them anyway. I mean, after all, they did manage to get to Andrew Sant didn’t they? ~ Unidentified Loon, Hanley Bus Station. Street, Underworld Rumour has it that The Sandernacht Group is finalising a strategy to move into the north of the city following the retreat of the Gambinos, although no signs of this have been noticed on the streets yet. There are still small groups of Gambinos out there, but without a centralised command structure they are now fighting a losing battle for their territories. With the total disappearance of The Daughters of the Desert this makes The Consortium the second largest gang in the area now, although it is a long way short of The Sandernacht Groups power. Still, even they started small so there is a chance. Media, Street, University The Gambinos may have moved out but that does not mean that the north of the city is uncontrolled. Rumours of a new, more radical group moving into the area have begun to emerge, one with possible ties to radical environmentalists. Of course, no one can confirm anything yet, or are at least unwilling to, but some farmers have reported that some of their livestock has been freed and anti-farming slogans daubed on their out-buildings. High Society, Media, Occult That was one hell of a thunderstorm we had last month, even bigger than the one back in the summer that halted a production of Don Giovanni, and the shapes. Dramatic figures clashed in the sky, or at least so it seemed to this viewer. Why do we keep getting such dramatic weather? Is it just a result of global warming, or is there something more sinister afoot? After all, some of those clouds just didn’t seem, well, normal. Health, Media, Politics Is it me or does the air seem cleaner? The start of autumn has brought with it a sense of fresh air for the first time in years and many will feel the benefit of less pollution, less “dirt” in their lives. I don’t know what the reasons behind this sense of change are, but I for one welcome it. ~ Caoilfhionn Ashen, Staffordshire Moorlands. Bureaucracy, Industry, Media, Politics, Transport Large sections of the city’s road network may need to be closed whilst emergency works are carried out on the sewer system after another month of structural collapses and other problems have created a dangerously faulty system. Contractors with experience in multi-million pound civil projects are being sought, but many are unable to carry out the works in the designated time period due to other commitments. Civil Engineers from the city’s council are currently developing a plan for emergency works but note that the speed of traffic along certain streets may need to be reduced in order to reduce the amount of stress on the system in some areas. Media, Politics, University StaffordshireUniversityhave refused to comment on the rumours that a physics professor from the university has been asked to consult on the current problems with the city’s sewer system, although they do confirm that they have been approached by the authorities on a number of matters recently. The rumour began when a vehicle registered to the university was seen at the entrance of a sewer access point, although it turned out to have just been parked in the vicinity. The Constabulary is asking that people try not to panic too much about anything they might hear about the city’s sewers. Health, Media, Police, Politics There are rumours that whatever is happening down in the city’s sewers is beginning to have an affect on people’ day to day lives after it emerged that a number of people were injured in a public lavatory. Investigations led by a private civil engineering company concluded that “Rapid subsidence in the sewers had a catastrophic effect on an underground public convenience”. Paramedics called to the scene have refused to comment, but it is reported that a number of people were taken to hospital with crushing damage to their legs. No further comments have been made. Health, Occult Okay, this is all off the record and if anyone asks, you didn’t get it from me. I was one of the paramedics called to that incident at the public toilet in Newcastle, you know, the one there blaming on “subsidence”. Well, I was the first down there and it wasn’t subsidence I can tell you, there wasn’t a mark on the floor. It just looked like someone had got the room and turned it on its side, there were people pinned against the wall by fittings that by all rights should have been fixed to the floor. And don’t ‘et anyone tell you that people just got injured, there was one guy we found who had a urinal where his head should have been. Weirdest thing I’ve ever seen. Health, Police The Constabulary continues to experience problems on its routine patrols of the city’s sewers with officers reporting extreme dizziness and nausea following operations. Topside operators are also reporting a rise in garbled radio traffic on these operations there are reports that a number of remote probes sent down to survey the areas have been inexplicably lost. Of course, no one is officially commenting on the matter, but it does have a lot of people spooked enough that they’re asking for extra pay before they’ll consider going down there. Street, Transport, Underworld Way I heard it, The Constabulary won’t go down into the sewers since they lost a second team down there, so if you want to move any contraband across the city it’s as good a way to do it as any. Of course, your guys may have the same problems as the authorities, getting down there, being trapped by cave-ins, slowly being crushed to death by moving masonry, but as long as you don’t pay them in advance that shouldn’t be a problem. Industry, Media, Police, Politics, Underworld There’s someone, or something down there and I don’t like it. Why the hell do we have to do “Sewer Duty” anyway, we never find anything down there, it’s just a waste of time if you ask me, and I sure as hell don’t want to lose any more guys down there like Simmons. Poor guy was three months from early retirement and we have to watch as a wall just collapses on him – hey, you didn’t tell me you were recording, come here… ~ Unidentified Officer, The Constabulary. Health, Media, Politics After what can only be described as a couple of “mad months” a sense of normality appears to have returned to the city. The end of the gang war between The Gambinos and The Sandernacht Group has certainly helped, but it appears that things are calming down across the board. A sense of normality is beginning to return to the city and people are no longer afraid to leave their homes for fear of attack. Things aren’t completely back to normal, there are certain parts of the city that you’d still be best advised not to enter and they’re still admitting people to hospital suffering from violent schizophrenic episodes, but things are a lot better than what they’ve been. Health, Occult, University The number of hospital admissions of those suffering from violent schizophrenia has dropped sharply this month following last month’s sharp increase in admissions. In addition a number of those admitted last month have since been released following treatment for their problems. Many are still complaining of disturbing dreams, but prescribed drugs are helping out on this issue for a number of patients. A number of patients remain untreatable however and remain sedated for their own safety in the hospital. Bureaucracy, Finance, Health, High Society, Occult, University KeeleUniversityis asking for funding to research why so much of Stoke’s population have vivid dreams that have a serious psychological effect upon them. Professors have noted that in the last three years there have been a number of occasions when a single, recognisable dream has been seen to have such an effect; those preceding the failed Castelan Coup and those involving an old woman and olive oil being the most memorable. So far no promise of additional funding has been forthcoming, but rumour has it that a very prominent figure in the city is considering donating the required money personally, but of course, none of this has been confirmed officially. Media, Police, University The mutilated torso of an unidentified individual has been found during the construction works for the new flyover at Stoke. Detective Michael Findlay, who has been put in charge of the investigation to ascertain the identity of the victim has so far refused to comment on possible motives for the crime. Meanwhile, a second investigation into the disappearance of a number of students has been opened following the news that four female students from Staffordshire University had failed to enrol on their courses, despite having been seen by others the day before. No further information on either incident has yet been forthcoming. High Society, Police, Politics The Constabulary won’t comment on the matter, but the discovery of a torso on a city building site is one of a dozen found this year alone. Body parts have been turning up on construction sites for a number of years now, some fresher than others, but the authorities have managed to keep everything quiet. The only reason this one went public is that it had a series of tattoos on it that linked it to a foreign diplomat that had visited the city a number of months ago. No one knows if the victims are being sacrificed or something else, but the case has been a priority for about a year now and they still have no further leads. Church, Media, Occult William Raymond has once again returned to the city, although this time he has taken great pains to ensure that he is not travelling as “A Professional Vampire Hunter”. Rumour has it that he is here on “Family Business”, whatever that means, and is determined not to leave until the matter has been resolved. Once again he has started to frequent the shadier sides of the city, the bars and clubs were the young and the restless hang out, searching for an answer to something. How long will he be here, what is his true purpose, and why isn’t the Catholic Church giving him board this time? Occult That ain’t William Raymond, its Nicholas. They froze his body when he got shot last time and flew it back to the Vatican, they do that with all of the important people there you know. Then they got this guy who looked related to come over here and keep tabs on the people that plugged him in the first place. Whilst Nicholas was in a coma they changed his face and now they’ve sent him back. Don’t believe me, then have a close look and you’ll se the scar where they tied his new face in to place under his chin. ~ Unidentified Loon, Hanley Bus Station. Church, Health, Media Congregations are down at many of the city’s churches, not because of falling numbers in the faithful, but because a lot of them have been struck down with illness. No one knows the reasons behind the illness (or whether it’s just paranoia talking that there is one) but a higher percentage of church goers are being struck down with a mystery flu than other groups within the city. This phenomena isn’t just restricted to Christians either, with a number of Jewish, Muslims and Sikh Temples reporting similar outbreaks. Finance, Industry, Media, Police, Politics What do you know about Aquilla? No seriously, we aren’t repeating the same news stories but it seems that once again someone’s been asking questions about the company, although this time The Constabulary has managed to link it back to illegal street racers in the area after a number of detection cameras were destroyed. The culprits were later arrested and confessed that they had been trying to gain the address of the Chief Executive in order to start a campaign against them, had had no success and so had decided to take out their frustrations on their property instead. Charges against the two individuals involved have still to be laid. Media, Police, Street The Constabulary is supposedly turning a blind eye to illegal street racing provided they take place in designated areas at designated times, but have been quick to point out that they have a zero tolerance policy for those who stray out of these areas. More than a dozen arrests were made last month after competitors continued to race after the event had been brought to a close. The Constabulary is to give the organisers a further month or all racing will be closed down. High Society, Media, Politics, University KeeleUniversityis considering a number of options for the proposed memorial to the nineteen students who lost their lives in Werrington Woods at their professor’s hands. The design for the memorial was put to open competition when a number of equally worthy designs were proposed for the scheme. A decision will be made next month. In the meantime, The Constabulary has confirmed that following in depth investigations in the woods, the traps that were responsible for the deaths of seven of the students had been laid by the professors. The inquest on all of their deaths has now been closed.